Ghost Apocalyptic Future
In Ghost Apocalyptic Future, Kylie is caught in a Time Slip and trades place with a freedom fighter from the future, a time when the ghosts have taken over the world! Cast Kylie Griffin Slimer Isaac Tempus Eduardo Rivera Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Garrett Miller Army of Tempus The Griffinites Environmental Time Slip Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Trap Containment Unit Proton Cannon Ecto-1 Radio Items Kylie's Journal Locations Firehouse Times Square Central Park Plot In the Firehouse basement, Kylie wrote in her journal. She imagined she was writing a letter to her deceased Great Grandma Rose and wondered about her future. She looked up, only to be startled by Slimer. Kylie swung the lamp at him but slime got all over her and the journal. Kylie was upset and wiped the journal with a curtain. All of a sudden, she saw the Firehouse and New York City in ruins. As she backed up from the sight, she passed by a strange man in tattered clothes. The man couldn't believe he was standing in the Firehouse basement because it was destroyed years ago. Kylie was confused, as she saw the ruins and not the basement. She realized this was a Time Slip, a rift in the space-time continuum that caused two different eras to overlap. A ghost named Tempus appeared and mocked the man for thinking he was destroyed. Before he could finish talking, Tempus suddenly split into two, causing time to begin shifting between the present and future. Eduardo, Roland, and Egon rushed into the basement and witnessed time stabilize back onto the present version of the basement, with Kylie gone, and the mystery man standing there. Garrett came in from the side door. They looked up to see only one of the two versions of Tempus still there, staring at them. In the future, the other version of Tempus flew away. Kylie observed ghosts all over the place, including giant slug ghosts carrying off human prisoners. In the present, the Ghostbusters opened fire on Tempus. Tempus fought back by tossing ecto projectiles that knocked everyone off their feet, and by summoning a tornado. One of the traps was pulled off the wall and landed right in front of Garrett, who quickly grabbed it and threw it under Tempus. While the others blasted Tempus again, Garrett triggered the trap, causing Tempus to be pulled in. However, Tempus seeped out of the Trap and fled the Firehouse, much to Egon's shock and dismay. Roland asked the man who he was. He identified himself as Isaac and mused he was from the future. Eduardo grabbed Isaac and demanded to know what happened to Kylie. Issac, on the other hand, was awe struck by the Ghostbusters. Eduardo's anger melted away when Isaac mentioned they were legends. In the future, Kylie was pulled into an alley by a man, saving her from several ghosts, who passed by. The man pulled a gun on Kylie and demanded to know what she did with Isaac. Kylie tried to explain she was innocent and was caught in a Time Slip. The man suddenly recognized her as Kylie Griffin and bowed, saying that a prophecy predicting her arrival had come true, and Kylie's return signaled the end of the tyranny of Tempus. In the present, everyone had moved up to Egon's lab. It turned out, in the future, Tempus led an army of ghosts, took over the world, and kept mankind around as slaves. Garrett asked where the ghost army came from. Isaac wasn't sure. Even though history was his specialty, Tempus had destroyed most of the records. Egon finished looking at the Trap that held Tempus and concluded he was a Class 6 Bi-Temporal Apparition capable of existing simultaneously in two different eras. He believed they were unable to contain Tempus because they only trapped half of his essence. Garrett pointed out they still hadn't figured out how Isaac got to the present. Isaac only recalled he threw a Ghost Bomb at Tempus. It was a prototype rigged from the original design specifications of Dr. Roland Jackson. Roland was amazed he built such a thing and that he was a doctor. Isaac turned to Eduardo and revealed he was the hero of the Great Ghost War. Isaac didn't recognize Garrett at all. In the future, the man took Kylie along and explained he was part of a small pocket of resistance who kept Kylie's cause alive. They went through a loose plank in a fence onto a property. In the present, Egon asked Issac to elaborate on the Ghost Bomb. Isaac explained it was meant to disseminate ectoplasmic matter. Egon posited the explosion was enough to split Tempus into two and release a Time Slip that transported Isaac into the past. Egon took a doughnut and split it in half to demonstrate his point. Garrett was worried that meant Kylie was stuck in the future. Egon believed rejoining both halves of Tempus might recreate the Time Slip and bring her back. Isaac admitted the weren't any Proton Packs left after the Ghost War and his allies were working on a prototype nowhere near ready to be tested. Eduardo flippantly asked if they could ship one, which gave Roland an idea. Tempus flew around Times Square, confused about why there were so many humans walking around, and why his minions were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, his throne from the future appeared, with his other half seated on it, having expected his other self to arrive. The Tempus in the present was ready to re-merge. The Tempus in the future, however, was not so eager, pointing to a board. The current date was July 30th, the day the Great Spirit Uprising took place. The Tempus in the future ordered his other half to make sure this event happened. The Tempus in the present asked how he was going to do that, his memory having been affected by the separation. The Tempus in the future instructed his other self to release the ghosts from their prison in the Containment Unit, in the Firehouse. In the future, the man led Kylie down a trap door. Two others at a table stood up and asked if Isaac was successful. The man told them Isaac was gone. They noticed Kylie and were upset at the breach of security. The man implored them to take a closer look at her, leading them to recognize her as Kylie. The female techie pointed to a display case filled with Kylie's belongings, including her journal. The girl explained every page up until her death was protected. Kylie was hesitant to learn about her future self. The male techie agreed and declared there was no time to dwell on the past. In the present, Roland presented his plan. He wanted to pack a Proton Pack and bury it like a time capsule. Garrett asked how Kylie was going to find it. Isaac chimed in and suggested they write a message in Kylie's journal. In the future, it was a sacred relic. Garrett got to work writing a note. Above the Firehouse, Tempus was preparing for his attack to release the trapped ghosts. However, the other Tempus arrived, having felt a disturbance in the time stream, stating that this disturbance must be corrected, or there would be devastating consequences for them. In the future, the freedom fighters showed Kylie their prototype Proton Accelerator. On paper, it worked but it wasn't tested yet. An alarm rang and Tempus arrived. The male techie started the truck and gave Kylie the okay to fire. Tempus attacked the display case and grabbed Kylie's journal. Kylie fired and blasted Tempus out of the room. The accelerator began to fatally overload, leading everyone to evacuate. Before leaving, Kylie quickly grabbed her journal. At a safe distance, the rebels watched their headquarters get blown up and with it, their hope. Kylie wondered why Tempus was after her journal. In the present, the others were in Central Park digging a big hole to bury the time capsule. Isaac asserted Central Park was the safest place in the future. Garrett became sick of how backwards the future was. In the future, Kylie found Garrett's message and prompted the rebels to follow her to Central Park. In the present, Tempus found the Extreme Ghostbusters and destroyed the time capsule. They fought, but Tempus knocked them into the hole and attempted to bury them alive. Tempus also blasted the Ecto-1, to delay the Ghostbusters from getting back to the Firehouse. In the future, Kylie and the rebels weren't finding the pack. Tempus arrived, gloating over his other half's triumph over the Ghostbusters. In the present, the Ghostbusters climbed out of the hole. Roland radioed Egon and told him the situation was now a Code Red, leading Egon to suit up, preparing for the arrival of Tempus. Garrett emptied a garbage can and placed his pack into the garbage bag. Roland went to write a new message. In the future, Kylie fell into the hole and found the Proton Pack. Tempus blasted at the rebels. Kylie opened fire on Tempus to their amazement. They ran for the ruins of the Firehouse. In the present, Egon and Slimer stood guard in front of the Containment Unit. Egon reminded Slimer he helped imprison most of the ghosts in the unit and they probably weren't very fond of him. Tempus arrived and gloated over his upcoming victory. He then ordered Egon to open the Containment Unit. Egon refused, and began to fight Tempus. The Ghostbusters returned to the Firehouse. Eduardo was in no rush because he wanted his change. In the future, Kylie kept blasting at Tempus. Tempus had enough and summoned his army. Kylie and the rebels ran for it. In the present, Tempus knocked a curtain and bookcase over Egon. In the future, Tempus followed Kylie and the rebels into the ruins of the Firehouse basement. Kylie jumped out of her hiding place, and started blasting him. One of the rebels asked her when the Time Slip was supposed to happen. The army of ghosts began to converge on the Firehouse. In the present, Tempus blasted the Containment Unit, opening the hatch. Tempus swatted Slimer aside and continued to blast at it. However, before he could finish the job and break the Unit open, the Ghostbusters arrived, quickly blasting him, while Garrett closed the unit. Egon instructed them to move Tempus back near the spot where he first appeared. In the future, Kylie hoped that something would happen soon. At that moment, the Time Slip occurred again, causing the two groups to become visible to each other. Egon told Kylie to move her half of Tempus towards them, so he can be caught in the present. As Garrett threw the trap into place, Kylie and Issac gave the two groups their respective goodbyes. The two versions of Tempus were pushed together, and then pulled into the trap. Isaac and the rebels vanished, returning to the future, while Kylie remained in the present, allowing her to sneak up on Slimer and spook him as payback for what happened earlier. Eduardo voiced his joy over Kylie's return, but then tried to cover it up by saying that he was only concerned because of how annoying Isaac was getting. Roland mused they wouldn't know if they changed the future or not. Egon, as he put Tempus in the Containment Unit, asserted time was always in flux but it was a strong possibility they did. Garrett bet they could find out in Kylie's future journal, which had remained in the present with her. Kylie, in a surprise move, tossed her journal into the air and blasted it, declaring she would experience the future one day at a time. Quotes Trivia *Kylie hates surprises.Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 00:15-00:17). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "You know I hate surprises." *Eduardo mentions the Ghost of Christmas Past and Future when Egon classifies Tempus.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:16-06:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "You mean like the Ghost of Christmas Past and Future?" **The original team encountered these 2 ghosts in "Xmas Marks the Spot". They also first encountered the Time Slip phenomena in this episode. *Isaac references the Ghost Bomb,Isaac (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:34). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Issac says: "All I know is one minute I'm throwing a Ghost Bomb at Tempus, the next thing I'm here." which was actually first built by Egon in "The Boogieman Cometh." *Eduardo teases Garrett that he becomes an unknown soldier in the future.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 07:41-07:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Thanks, I don't need a translation from the unknown soldier." The unknown soldier is a military term used for unidentifiable soldiers killed in action. *Like in the first movie, Egon uses junk food to illustrate the current problem. In this episode, he uses a jelly doughnut whereas in the movie, he used a Twinkie. *Irate at the notion of no Proton Packs in the future, Eduardo sarcastically suggests they FedEx one.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 08:13-08:15). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "So what do we do, FedEx one into the future?" FedEx is a popular American courier company. *Garrett refers to Roland as "The Professor" perhaps in relation to the character on the TV show "Gilligan's Island" or simply H.G. Wells' novel "The Time Machine." *The episode takes place on July 30th. The future Tempus points out the date in Times Square. *After Kylie blasts Future Tempus with the Proton Cannon, she refers to the 'Shot heard 'round the world,'Kylie Griffin (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Ghost Apocalyptic Future (1997) (DVD ts. 12:23-12:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Not exactly the shot heard 'round the world but it's a start!" a phrase that became synonymous with the shot that killed Archduke Franz Ferdinand and plunged Europe into World War I. *The Ghostbusters place their time capsule near Cleopatra's Needle in Central Park. For an undisclosed reason, it was one of the few man-made creations untouched in the future until Tempus destroyed it in the course of the episode. *Garrett refers to Tempus as "Smokey," a mascot of the United States Forest Service created to educate the public about the dangers of forest fires. *Egon notes time is always in flux, possibly referring to when the original Ghostbusters changed history by capturing the Ghosts of Christmas and repairing history by releasing them in their rightful time. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps GhostApocalypticFuture01.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture02.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture03.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture04.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture05.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture06.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture07.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture08.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture09.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture10.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture11.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture12.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture13.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture14.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture15.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture16.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture17.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture18.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture19.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture20.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture21.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture22.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture23.jpg GhostApocalypticFuture24.jpg Collages and Edits FutureCityLandscapeinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PresentFutureComparisoninGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PresentFutureComparisoninGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseBasementInGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PresentFutureComparisoninGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FutureCityLandscapeinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FutureCityLandscapeinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TheGriffinitesIinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RebelsHeadquartersinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CentralParkinGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' PresentFutureComparisoninGhostApocalypticFutureepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode